The present invention concerns an improvement in securing a tire stem assembly, and the merit of said invention is that, when the inner tube of a tire is punctured by a sharp object, air cannot escape readily through the space between the stem and the hub, allowing the motor-driven vehicle to continue to operate.
As shown in the figures pertaining to the assembly design of conventional stems, the contact between the stem and the hub is through a washer. Therefore, when the inner tube is punctured by a sharp object, air escapes quickly through the joining area between the stem and the hub, causing the motor-driven vehicle to be inoperable immediately.
The specific objective of the present invention is to prevented air from escaping quickly from the space between the stem and the hub when the inner tube of a tire is punctured by a sharp object, thereby allowing the motor-driven vehicle to continue to operate. Furthermore, the present invention provides the following merits:
(a) The assembly pertaining to the present invention can be used in tires for motor-driven vehicles, including trucks. PA0 (b) Air cannot escape quickly from the joining area between the stem and the hub when the inner tube is punctured by a sharp object, and only a small amount of air can escape through the puncture point, which effect is very minimal. PA0 (c) Driving safety can be improved.